Maid Demanded!
by CrapXhead
Summary: After Len was forced to spend the day acting like he was Rin, wearing a maid uniform for the school festival, he suddenly get's a call from an unknown number, only to find out it's Kaito. Why is he calling him? Even more importantly, why is he blackmailing him into coming to his house?


''Thanks for the hard work today everyone!'' The female with long pink hair said as she waved at everyone and then making her way to leave. Len sighed as it had been an… _Eventful_ day. He was currently standing in a classroom filled with girls wearing maid uniforms, as for the school festival their class had organized a maid café.

''I didn't have the time to tell you this yet but you look sooo cute with that dress Rin-chan!'' A girl with blue pigtails said as Len smiled weakly, trying to keep his act up as he really didn't want to be found out.

''T-thanks, you look very cute too Miku-chan.'' He said with his most Rin-like voice as he walked off to grab his coat, cursing his twin in his head as he remembered himself once again how he got into this situation.

''Ugh, why of all days, I have to get a fever _today_?'' Rin shouted angrily as she threw the thermometer across her room, Len sighing as he brought her a cold towel and put it on her forehead.

''Well you can't really help it, just shut up and stay in bed.'' He said as he got up again. ''I have to go though, since I _do_ have to go to school.''

''W-wait!'' The girl shouted as she pulled her brother back by his shirt, the boy looking at her with an annoyed look. ''If I'm not there today everything will be a mess, our whole class will get in trouble…''

''Why do I care?'' Len said as he actually did care, since it was his class as well after all.

''M-maybe…'' The girl started as she looked at her brother with puppy eyes. ''If we just call _you_ in sick… And you go in my place?''

''What?!'' Len shouted as the girl was almost crying by now, her face a tearful expression as the boy couldn't stand to see her cry.

''Please!'' She begged as the boy sighed, admitting his defeat.

''You'll owe me big time!'' He said as the girl hugged him, nodding her head enthusiastically.

''Thank you thank you!'' She said as Len sighed, only now realizing that he had to dress up as Rin in her school uniform and walk to school, after that change into a maid dress and try to act like he was a girl for the rest of the day…

So the day had finally ended, as Len couldn't wait to get home, his throat hurting from talking with a high pitched voice all day as he really wanted to get his sweatpants back on, or at least something with pockets!

Len run up to his room as soon as he got home, as the last thing he wanted is having to explain to his parents why he was wearing a _girl's_ uniform. He slammed his door shut as he almost ripped the clothes off, quickly putting on a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a plain white shirt, his hair back into a ponytail as he felt like a small piece of dignity was brought back.

He sat down on his bed as he took out his phone, scrolling through his messages as Rin had sent more than plenty throughout the day, going from ' _How are you doing?_ ' to ' _Send me a picture of you in the maid dress!_ '

''Ugh…'' Len just wanted to forget about today, the most embarrassing day of his life… He closed his eyes as he sighed in relieve that it was over, suddenly noticing the silence in his room as he had been around annoying and noisy people all day…

 _RING RING!_

''Ah!'' Len yelped as his perfect Zen moment was interrupted by his phone ringing loudly. He looked at the screen as he saw it was an unknown number…

''Hello?'' He answered hesitantly as he was wondering who had called him, or how they managed to get his number.

'' _Oh_ …'' There was a small silence on the other side of the line as Len was about to end the call. ''You really answered.''

Len's eyes grew big as he suddenly recognized the voice, how could he not? He had been having a crush on him since the day he entered high school… Kaito Shion.

''Cat got your tongue?'' The guy on the other side of the line said after another small silence, Len wondering why he was calling him, his thoughts going wild as he could feel his face heat up.

''E-er… W-wha…'' Len felt like an idiot as he couldn't find words to say, his throat dry and his mind going crazy. Why was this guy calling him? Was he about to confess? Was he about to ask him on a date?

''Woah, I wasn't serious…'' Kaito said as he let out a chuckle. ''But I can understand after a long… Long day at the school festival you must be tired.''

''W-what do you mean…'' The blonde suddenly felt his stomach drop, was he talking about what Len though he was? ''I-I was at home… I'm-I have a _very_ high fever!'' He tried as he didn't even believe it himself, his lie even obvious through the phone.

''Of course… And I'm straight.'' Kaito said as Len felt like he was being played, the older boy sounded like he almost _enjoyed_ talking to him like this…

''But really, you think nobody would notice?'' Kaito said as Len was snapped back into the conversation, his thoughts now confirmed as he took a deep breath, that being the only thing from keeping him to just jump out of his window right now. Kaito knew he was at school today, and he must have told everyone already…

''How?'' Len just asked as he received another chuckle.

''You have that small birthmark in the nape of your neck right?'' He said as Len felt his face now completely heat up. When had Kaito looked at him in that kind of way? Even more importantly, had Kaito been checking him out?

''P-please don't tell anyone…'' Len said as he felt his bottom lip starting to tremble, his thoughts already going to the worst of getting bullied every day of his live, teased about the one day he decided to help his sister out…

''I won't.'' Kaito said determent as the blonde's body suddenly calmed down. ''But not for free.''

''W-what..?'' Len asked as his body started shaking again, he wanted money?! Len didn't have any money… He was fucked either way!

''Do you have anything this evening?'' Kaito asked as Len was surprised by this question, his heart raising at this as he wanted nothing more than to go on a date with the blue haired guy… But still, suspicion crept back into his mind before he allowed the happiness to take over.

''N-no… Why?'' Len asked hesitantly.

''I'll text you my address,'' He started as the blonde felt his face flush, he wanted Len to come to his house? ''Be there around eight.'' He said and with that, the call ended, leaving the blonde with around a thousand questions…

* * *

After convincing his sister that he was just ' _going somewhere_ ' he got her to make up an excuse so his parents wouldn't get suspicious, as she owed him anyway. He was now standing in front of a gigantic traditional Japanese house as the family name right above the doorbell said: ' _Shion_ '.

' _This has to be it…_ ' Len thought to himself as he pressed the button, hoping that not one of his parents would answer as he had no idea what to tell them…

''Get in.'' There was a small and quick answer through the intercom device as Len could hear it was Kaito's voice who had said that, as he nervously opened up the gate and walked to the front door.

Before he could even knock, the door flew open as the blonde was now finally met with a pair of dark blue eyes staring at him, the smirk on the boy's face in front of him almost mischievous.

''Hey there.'' The blue haired boy said as he pulled Len in by his wrist, the blonde not understanding a thing of the situation as he was blushing like a mad man. Just a few hours ago he'd had almost never spoken to the guy, and now he was standing in his house! Even worse, he was being dragged in?

Len quietly took off his shoes as he stepped out of the hallway onto the hardwood floor, it being cold but smooth underneath his feet. ' _He must have rich parents._ ' He thought as he was wondering what kind of job they had for being able to afford this place.

As he was about to ask what was going on, Len was once again dragged by the wrist upstairs by Kaito, as the blonde guessed there could be only one place they'd be going to: Kaito's room. He swallowed at the thought as he was about to see the blue haired boy's most private space…

After a few minutes of walking, since the house was really that big, they'd finally reached a door, as Kaito opened it and threw Len inside, closing the door behind him once again.

''Ouch!'' Len let out a painful yelp as his face was smashed against the tatami floor, suddenly becoming worried as he was wondering why Kaito was being so rough with him.

The older boy just walked over to his bed as he sat down on it, looking at the blonde with an unamused expression as he was almost asking what was taking him so long to get up.

Len walked over to the bed as he sat down on the farthest end of the bed, his face flushed as he felt the boy's eyes on him.

''Why are you so nervous?'' Kaito smirked as he scoot himself closer to the boy, now sitting so close their legs were touching.

''I-I-I'm n-not-!'' Len blushed at the physical contact as he turned his gaze towards the floor, trying to think of anything but Kaito right now.

''Right…'' Kaito smiled as he leaned in a little closer to Len with his face as he blew a small breath into the boy's ear.

''Eh!'' The blonde squeaked as he blushed bright red, his face now turning towards the boy next to him. ''W-what?!''

''I have something for you…'' He said as he got up, the blonde calming down as the blue haired boy left his side, his heart still beating in his ears.

''For me..? You know it's not my birthday right?'' Len asked as he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy that Kaito had ' _something_ ' for him or to be kind of creeped out…

''I know, that's December 27th.'' He said casually as Len felt his breath stuck in his throat, ' _Wait, what?!_ '

''I also know that you love banana's, your favorite color is yellow, Rin's your twin sister, you're in class 2-A, you hate P.E. but are good at biology.'' He smiled as he took something out of his closet, a small wrapped up yellow package with a white bow on it.

''E-eh…'' Len wasn't sure what he was going to say, they weren't friends or anything, Kaito was even a year above him, so how could he know any of this?

Kaito pushed the package into the blonde's hands as he was standing in front of him, his arms crossed as he was waiting for him to open it.

Len felt a drop of sweat go down his back as he slowly undid the bow and unwrapped it, wondering how long Kaito have had this as the yellow paper almost indicated that it must have been especially for Len…

''W-what is…'' The blonde felt his whole face heat up once again as he felt a sudden hint of irritation in the back of his mind awaken as well, staring at the ' _present_ ' as he let out a big sigh.

''I think it will suit you.'' Kaito said with a smirk. ''I was going to save it for later, but after I saw you at school today…'' He stopped his sentence as he looked the blonde in the eye, a glint of some sort in there as Len wasn't sure what it was.

''I-I'm not wearing this!'' Len shouted as he got up to leave, throwing his gift at the blue haired boy as he walked to the door.

''Aha… What a waste… I was going to keep these pictures for myself but if you're gonna be like that…'' Kaito said as he took out his phone, Len stopping in his tracks as he turned around, horrified as he wasn't sure what kind of pictures he was talking about.

''I guess I'll show these to all my friends… Or post them on the school website!'' He said with a happy smile as he held up the screen for Len to see, a picture of him in his maid outfit of the past afternoon showing.

''Is that all you've got?'' Len smirked as he had been worrying about nothing, the picture not even remotely showing that it could be him, he looked like a spitting image of Rin in it.

''Of course not, I just think this is the most cute one.'' Kaito said as the word ' _cute_ ' leaving his mouth made the blonde blush.

Kaito swiped with his finger on his phone as he was now showing a picture Len definitely could talk himself out of. It was taken from underneath, as the blonde's underwear was showing, a pair of black boxer briefs with a very clear definition on his male genitalia…

''W-what?!'' Len stuttered as he had no memory of people peeping underneath his skirt… ''Y-you fucking pervert!''

''Got you interested though…'' Kaito said with a smile as he pushed his present back into the boy's hands. ''Now, you're gonna wear this for me.''

Len let out a big sigh as he looked at the maid dress in his hands, it being even more frilly and girly than the dress he had worn at school today.

Kaito turned himself around as he chuckled. ''You better start right now.''

''Wha-'' Len let out as he was interrupted.

''10…'' Kaito said as Len blinked. ' _10?_ '

''9…'' The boy's eyes went wide as he now understood Kaito was counting down, grabbing his shirt as he almost ripped it off, not wanting to get caught naked in front of his crush…

''8…'' Kaito said again as Len felt his face flush, his pants quickly coming off as he pulled the dress over his head, noticing it was pretty tight around his body.

''7…'' Len was now looking at the floor as he really didn't want to put on the rest of the outfit, the black stockings and the headband almost feeling like he had been made an actual slave…

''6…'' Len pulled off his own socks as he almost tipped over, sliding the stockings up to his mid-thighs.

''5…'' As Len picked up the headband, something caught his eye as he hadn't noticed this _small_ detail of the outfit before yet…

''4…'' Panties, there was a pair of panties lying down on the floor on front of him… A black pair of panties with a small bow on the front to be specific.

''3…'' ' _Fuck it!_ ' Len thought as he quickly removed his boxer shorts, his face flushing even more as he thought about what would happen if Kaito would turn around now…

''2…'' Len pulled them up as he noticed these panties weren't normal panties, as he felt something slide in-between the cheeks of his ass as he put them on all the way. Even though he was relieved to be wearing underwear again, this was almost as bad as being bare underneath the skirt, the thong very noticeable for Len to feel as he didn't want to move. Things only got worse as he noticed the skirt of the dress being so short that is barely covered up his butt…

''1…'' Kaito said as Len was ready for him to turn around, his hands pulling down the way too short skirt as he had his flushed face looking down, not wanting to hear his laughter as he probably thought he looked ridiculous. ''I'm turning around now…''

The second Kaito turned around Len closed his eyes in embarrassment, almost crying as he wanted anyone but his crush to see him like this…

''Woah…'' Kaito said as Len didn't feel as bad anymore, that wasn't the manic laughter he had been fearing… The blonde opened his eyes as he looked up at the blue haired boy, his face still flushed.

Kaito was smirking at him…

''W-what?! You told me to put this on, don't give me that look!'' Len shouted as the older boy nodded.

''I know but…'' Kaito said as he looked down at Len's clothing that was now spread all across the floor. ''I didn't think you would actually take off your own underwear and put the panties on…''

Len's face blushed bright red once again as he tried to look angry. ''I-I just-!''

''Turn around.'' Kaito said as the blonde sighed in humiliation, how much more was Kaito going to put him through?

Len turned himself around as his hands went with him, holding down the skirt as he _really_ didn't want Kaito to see his ass hanging out like this…

''Hmm…'' Len could hear the boy's smirk through his voice as he didn't want him to get any closer right now, the blonde's heart beating fast as he felt his body becoming hot.

Kaito just grabbed Len's wrists as he pulled his hands away from his body, his butt now clearly visible from underneath the short dress as the small piece of undergarment wasn't helping either.

Len tried his best to get his hands back to cover himself up, as he found out Kaito was actually a lot stronger than he was…

''P-please don't stare at me like that!'' Len cried as he felt too embarrassed, his crush was staring at him like a piece of meat!

''Your ass is amazing.'' Kaito said as he pushed the boy's wrists to be held in one of Kaito's hands, his body coming closer and closer until Len hit the wall, trapping himself in-between the hard surface and the older boy.

Len felt his breath stuck in him throat as he felt the warmth of Kaito against his back, one of the older boy's hands pulling up the skirt as he bit his lip.

''Do you know what I want to do to you right now?'' Kaito asked as he pressed his crotch against the perfect fat round ass, hearing a surprised yelp coming from the blonde as he could now feel something hard touching his butt.

''I really, _really_ want to fuck you.'' Kaito whispered husky into the boy's ear as Len couldn't believe this, why was he doing this?!

''S-stop making fun of me already!'' Len shouted as he really didn't feel like this could be true, as this scenario only existed in one of his naughty dreams.

There was a sudden silence as Len could hear the boy behind him sigh. ''…You think I'm making fun of you?''

''Of course you are!'' The blonde shouted back, convinced of his words.

''Let me show you how serious I am.'' Kaito said with a smirk as Len suddenly felt like he had dug his own grave, hearing a zipper of some sort as he could only wait for what was to come next…

The second Len was about to ask what the older boy was doing, he felt something very hot and slimy on his butt, his face flushing as he already knew what it was.

''I'm _very_ serious.'' Kaito said as he bit down on the boy's earlobe, Len feeling his body reacting to the blue haired boy's touches as he felt the small pair of panties become tight.

Kaito let go of the boy's wrists as he was sure he wouldn't run now, his hands sliding down to the boy's butt as he gave it a rough squeeze, earning a gasp from the boy in return.

This reaction only turned Kaito on more, his teenage mind not thinking straight as he raised his hand in the air and quickly making its way back, giving the boy's ass a big hard slap as the flesh jiggled from the sudden hit.

''Ah!'' Len cried out as he suddenly felt his ass being smacked roughly, his hands now against the wall as he wasn't sure what Kaito was doing, but loving every second of it.

''You're so sexy.'' The older boy said as he pressed his dick in between the two fleshy globes, squeezing them around himself as he started to move, the feeling being absolutely amazing. Len almost couldn't believe it as he felt Kaito's dick on his ass, his body being violated as he wasn't even struggling.

Kaito's hand went around the blonde's waist to find his hard-on, as he started stroking it through the black panties, his mind really pleased to feel that they were already soaked with pre-cum.

''A-ah~!'' Len let out an unwanted moan as he felt a hand grab his cock, his body reacting to the sudden stroking as he started rocking his hips with the rhythm, his hormones taking over.

''You're so horny… Perfect.'' Kaito said as he suddenly released himself from the boy's butt as he also let go of the rock hard erection. He roughly turned the boy around as he pushed down on Len's shoulders, making him drop to the ground on his knees.

''Eh-?!'' Len was about to question what Kaito was doing as he suddenly felt something hot and hard being stuffed down his mouth, almost making him gag. The older boy's hands were tangled into the blonde hair as Len couldn't really struggle, Kaito doing what he wanted anyway.

''Shut up and suck.'' Kaito ordered as Len wasn't given time to reply as the blue haired boy started moving, his dick going in and out of the blonde's mouth with a rapid pace as he could see drool pre-cum leaking down his chin.

The sight was more than enough to make him cum, as he felt the boy's tongue moving inside of his mouth, curling around Kaito's cock as he couldn't take it anymore.

''C-close you fucking eyes.'' He said as he quickly pulled himself out of the blonde's mouth, cumming all over his face as Len's mouth hung open from surprise, his eyes closed.

Kaito leaned himself against the wall as Len didn't dare to move, his eyes still closed tightly and his face covered him cum.

The older boy took this as a great opportunity as he grabbed his phone, snapping a quick picture of the boy in the maid outfit, his erection pocking out from underneath the dress as his face was flushed and covered in Kaito's seed.

''Here…'' Kaito let out a last pant as he cleaned off the boy's face with a paper towel, trying to distract him as he didn't want the boy to find out about his new masturbation material.

''T-thanks…'' Len said as he blushed, this being the first nice thing that Kaito had done for him in the time that he had been here.

''Okay, now it's your turn.'' Kaito smirked as he pulled the boy to his feet, Len wondering what he was about to do as he was thrown onto the bed, his landing soft for a change. Kaito crawled on top of him as pushed two of his fingers inside the boy's mouth, it being extra slippery and wet now.

''Hmh!'' This was the only thing the blonde could say as he hadn't the slightest clue what Kaito was doing, why were there fingers in his mouth?! The older boy continued to push the fingers in and out of the blonde's mouth until he was satisfied, abusing the boy with his fingers was just way too fun!

Kaito soon pulled them out as he positioned himself behind the boy, forcing his legs down as he was now spread eagle. Before Len could make any complaints, the ' _panties_ ' that he was still wearing were removed, leaving him now naked and bare for Kaito to see.

''E-eh, w-what are you doing?!'' Len flushed bright red as he wanted to close his legs, not wanting the older boy to see his most intimate part like this, as they were just forced in place by Kaito.

''Nothing.'' Kaito smirked as he pressed a finger down on the boy's anus, making it clear that he wasn't just doing ' _nothing_ ' as he pushed it in slowly, Len's body stuck in place as he was too shocked by what was happening.

''S-stop it, I'm not a girl!'' Len shouted as he felt his thighs starting to tremble, something being very arousing about the whole situation.

''I can see that very well.'' Kaito smirked as he let his other hand trace over the boy's balls, fondling them as he started moving his finger in and out slowly, earning more gasps from the boy. ''But you moan like a girl though…''

''T… This isn't going to make me c-cum if that's what you're t-thinking!'' Len shouted as he felt really embarrassed saying that, but not really caring anymore as he had been _more_ than humiliated today.

''Oh really? And what if I push,'' Kaito said as he suddenly pushed in really deep as he curled his finger inside of the boy. ''Here?''

''Aahhn~!'' Len threw his head back at this as he felt Kaito hitting something inside of him, his hips bucking upwards as he felt his cock jump at this, his whole body now trembling as he wanted more of that wonderful feeling.

''I think I'm about to prove you wrong.'' The older boy smirked as he started fingering the boy really fast, his hand almost feeling like it was about to fall off as he only received more of those delicious moans.

''F-fuck, I-I'm… More~!'' The boy couldn't make out any normal words as he felt his ass being fucked by Kaito's finger, his insides cramping around it as he felt himself coming closer to his orgasm with the second.

''Good boy, you may cum now.'' Kaito smirked as he pushed his finger in one last time, forcefully hitting the boy's sweet spot as Len came all over himself, his semen spurting out on the dress as he rocked his hips onto the finger that was still inside of him, the last few bits of his climax being the most intense.

The older boy pulled himself out of the blonde as sneakily took out his phone once again, snapping a picture of Len covered in his own seed with his legs still spread as he had his eyes closed for a second.

Kaito cleaned the boy off with a pair of paper towels once again as Len couldn't help but to just lay there, panting as he was absolutely exhausted.

As Len was about to say something, he felt a pair of lips on his own, his eyes widening as he definitely felt like he was dreaming right now. It was sloppy and lovely kiss, as both of their lips were swollen from biting them so much, wet from drooling.

Kaito released the boy's lips as he looked into his eyes, caressing his cheek with his hand as he was suddenly very gentle, the kind of gentle he used to be at school as well. Why was he so different with Len? Why was he so rough? Was it because of the lust and desire? Because he wanted to fuck the boy so badly?

''Does this mean you're going to keep quiet?'' Len asked as that was the whole reason he was here in the first place.

''I promise.'' Kaito said with a smile as he kissed the boy's forehead, the blonde blushing at this. ''On one condition though…''

Len felt his stomach drop as he wasn't sure he liked the conditions Kaito was implying, as he ended up in a slutty maid outfit because of them. ''What?''

''Be my boyfriend.''

Len froze as he heard these words, almost jumping up in the air from happiness as he didn't have to be asked that twice. ''Fuck yes!''

He pulled Kaito down by his neck as he embraced him, his thoughts only filled with lovely and romantic things as Kaito smiled at this, his plan having worked out just fine. Now all he had to do is text Rin that she could stop faking her fever…


End file.
